WLAN networks currently in use typically provide for an access point (AP) to send information about queued packets for WTRUs when WTRUs are in sleep state. WTRUs enter into a sleep state by sending a message to the AP and receiving a confirmation from the AP. This is performed at a much lower frequency for WTRUs that are not in an active session for a longer period of time.
However, there are no techniques or apparatus presently in use in WTRUs to reduce battery consumption during an active session for every application independent of the nature of application.